theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Behzinga
Ethan Payne (born ), also known as Behzinga, is a YouTube personality and member of the Sidemen. Background Ethan is best known for his uncontrollable laughter at almost everything. He is often the butt of many jokes when with the Sidemen, usually involving homosexuality and obesity. It is uncertain as to whether Ethan is actually attracted to men, although he relentlessly argues that he is attracted to women. As of 2016, Ethan has a girlfriend named Emily. He has over 2.3 million subscribers. He currently lives in the Stratford Halo in his own flat. After KSI left the Sidemen and moved to LA, Ethan joked he'd be moving into JJ's old bedroom in the Sidemen House. Along with KSI, Ethan is often considered the most immature of the group. He finds talking about sex and genitalia to be hilarious. Emon "Emon" is the name that Josh gave to the "relationship" between Ethan and Simon. This relationship is entirely fictional and set up for entertainment purposes only, in response to the theory that Ethan was homosexual and the fact that they both say sexual phrases to each other in their videos. At first, Simon was reluctant to join this relationship but has since started to call Ethan "bae". This "relationship" further - but briefly - developed to one which included Josh: under the name 'Emosh'. 2017 In August 2017, after KSI announced he'd be leaving the Sidemen and cited Ethan as his main reason for quitting, a "war" via social media began. On 6 August, Ethan uploaded a video titled "REPLACING KSI IN THE SIDEMEN HOUSE". Up to this point, this video was one of his channels most popular to date. The following day, Ethan uploaded a "diss track" targeting JJ and Ricegum (whom Ethan had had previous altercations with in the past). This video became incredibly popular, ended up trending, and gained millions of views within days. It also recieved extensive criticism but was praised as good quality entertainment. Ethan's next 5 videos all focused on the "beef" with KSI and the fallout from his diss track. Trivia *As Ethan grew up in Essex, he is often stereotyped as "the dumb Essex boy" (as seen by his lack of intelligence during general knowledge games such as Trivial Pursuit). This is to be taken as a joke, as Ethan normally laughs along with it. *The whole concept of creating the Sidemen group was originally Ethan's idea. He is considered one of the 5 original Sidemen along with Josh, Simon, JJ and Tobi. *Ethan joined the others on Josh's birthday when they watched his stream and invited him to a voice hangout with them. *Ethan gained a C in GCSE Science. He claims this was "the only C he got", implying that all of his other grades were below this. *Ethan is a supporter of West Ham United. *After prolonged abuse from the rest of the Sidemen and their fans, Ethan passed his driving test after numerous attempts. He is also a current owner of a Nissan GTR (one of his dream cars). It is seen in various videos. *As stated by many other Sidemen on Twitter, Ethan did not recieve an English GCSE, therefore implying he failed the subject. Category:The Sidemen Members Category:Males